


The Relationship Complex

by heroe



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroe/pseuds/heroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uchiha Sasuke tries to understand the peculiar relationship between Haruno Sakura and his replacement, Sai. Response to prompt one (the smell of fresh paint) for SasuSaku Month. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Relationship Complex

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha, Inc.

Uchiha Sasuke did not claim to be an expert when it came to relationships. His regrettable history spoke for itself. However, even he could see that there was something peculiar about the relationship between Haruno Sakura and the former Root member, Sai. It was a study of contradictions. For example, Sai tended to call her offensive names and Sakura habitually used him as a punching bag; Sai patiently listened to her incessant chatter and Sakura happily answered his inane questions; Sai was generally calm and Sakura was normally animated; and, both Sai and Sakura had a penchant for insincere smiles depending upon the situation.

Truthfully, Sasuke did not know if they were friends, enemies or something else. It was the possibility of _'something else'_ that kept him disturbed.

When he mentioned the oddity of their relationship to Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchuuriki had merely shrugged and carelessly replied, "It's a love-hate thing, you know?"

_No, he did not know._

The _'love'_ facet of their relationship left a particularly bad taste in his mouth.

Sasuke's disposition on the subject worsened when, in addition to their unsettling interaction, he noticed the inordinate amount of time Sakura and Sai spent together. When he broached the topic with Hatake Kakashi, the masked ninja's eyes crinkled with amusement and he guilelessly asked, "Are you feeling neglected, Sasuke?"

_No, he felt annoyed._

The pinnacle of his frustration came from the close proximity in which the pair sat whenever Sai worked on one of his paintings. Sakura would lean in to watch and Sai would accept her hovering presence without complaint. Meanwhile, they would participate in a steady flow of conversation that usually revolved around art and literature. Their comfort level with each other was disquieting, to say the least.

When Sasuke pointed out the seeming impropriety of their relationship to Sakura, the medic-nin gave him a narrowed look and said with controlled fury, "I don't appreciate the implication."

As she stormed off, Sasuke was displeased to note that he still did not have an explanation for her attachment to the artist.

Sai, having overheard the dispute, approached Sasuke with a clinical expression of the face. "Your relationship with Sakura is strange. You underestimate her, but appear to hold her in some esteem. You ignore her, but always observe her. You push her away, but don't want her to be with anyone else. I don't understand."

Not certain how to respond, Sasuke remained mulishly silent.

"I was raised to be emotionally stilted," Sai imparted. "But even I can see that something exists between the two of you. Something you refuse to acknowledge."

Sasuke caught the acrid smell of freshly mixed paint as Sai strolled past, intent upon following the path in which Sakura had just fled. Yet, before the impassive male was out of earshot, he had a final piece of insight to share. "Sakura may be a monstrous hag, but someday she'll find someone that likes her for who she is. Someone whose feelings she can reciprocate. What will you do then?"

That parting query would keep Sasuke awake for many nights to come.


End file.
